


the truth is this (i've never seen a mouth i'd kill to kiss)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, baby gays, theyre stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “Do I know her? Wait. Is it Laurel?”“Laurel? God, no.”orava obviously has a crush on someone (sara can tell since they're best friends and all) and sara wants to know who it is.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 478





	the truth is this (i've never seen a mouth i'd kill to kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> first off, this is the first time ive published ANYTHING in literally a year and a day. i haven't written for all of 2019 and when i say i haven't i mean: i haven't. not one fanfic, not even a paragraph of anything. 2019 was one of my worst years, so, meh. anyway that being said please be kind since i wrote this in one go, didn't check for any spelling mistakes and no one beta-ed. im lazy, what can i say! 
> 
> i don't know what this fic is, but i want to get back into writing so i figured i'd start somewhere. anywhere. 
> 
> enjoy! please leave prompts or whatever you'd like to see in the comments <3

“Hey, Sara, can you pass me the popcorn?” 

Sara lifts herself up from where she was leaning against Ava, the arm that’s not resting on Ava’s thigh reaching for the bowl of sweets on the coffee table. Sara hands it to her without averting her eyes from the tv, too invested in the series of events that are playing on the flatscreen. Ava can’t help but risk a glance at her friend, worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“Thanks,” Ava says, voice quiet, trying not to disturb Sara. 

Sara turns her head to look at her now, a small smile on her face as their eyes meet. “No problem.” 

It’s the fourth day of winter break and there’s currently almost nine inches of snow outside, yet Sara has made it her duty to come see Ava every day. Every single day she walks through the snow, struggling, to come see Ava and watch a ton of movies with her. They’re used to the snow, honestly, but it doesn’t seem like it’ll be stopping anytime soon. Ava wonders how long Sara is going to keep this up. 

They’re watching _A Spy Who Dumped Me_ , but Ava hasn’t really been paying attention. She absolutely adores Mila Kunis, of course she does, but Ava can’t keep her thoughts from straying. It’s just, you know, she likes Sara. There’s no question about that. At first they weren’t friends – far from it – but over time they started to get closer and Ava found herself wanting to always, constantly, be in Sara’s presence. There’s just something about her. 

Ava’s just not sure if Sara feels the same way. Sara is kind of a… player? Ava doesn’t feel comfortable using that word, but she doesn’t know what else to call it. There’s a ton of people waiting in line to sleep with Sara and she’s not one to shy away from a one-night-stand. She’s never really given Ava the impression that she likes her, so Ava hasn’t said anything. She’s just kinda suffered in silence. She’s pretty sure if Sara liked her she would’ve told her by now. At least that’s what she did when she liked Oliver or Nyssa. 

So. You know. Ava is managing. Cuddling while watching movies, holding hands while ice skating, cheek kisses when they say goodbye. Those kinda things. Things that friends do, right? Right. 

“Where did you go?”

Ava blinks a couple times before focusing back on Sara, who’s looking at her with a small frown on her face. 

“What?”

“I was asking you about Kate McKinnon and you just… zoned out.” 

“Sorry. I was just, you know, thinking.” 

Sara scoots closer, if that were even possible, and turns towards Ava. The movie is still playing, but for some reason they don’t feel the need to pay attention anymore. Sara’s hands come to rest on Ava’s thigh, her fingers drumming a up-tempo beat. 

“Thinking about what?” 

Ava can’t help herself as her eyes flutter down to Sara’s lips, where a smile is slowly forming. “N-Nothing important. We can go back to watching the movie.” 

But Sara shakes her head, pokes Ava’s thigh with her pointer finger. “Tell me. Was it about your crush?” 

“My—My what?” 

“Your crush. The girl you like.” 

“I—I don’t like any—” 

“Yes you do. I see you.” Sara says, and Ava thinks she almost sounds bitter, “Doodling and daydreaming in class. Drawing little hearts. You seem on edge whenever we’re on campus, always looking out for someone. I know when you like someone, Ava.” 

“What?” 

Sara rolls her eyes, corner of her mouth tugging up into a half-smile. “I remember when you liked Nora. You were acting just the same as now, it just seems that this time it’s worse, somehow. Like you’ve really got it good.” 

“Nora was… different.” 

“Different, how?” 

Ava scoffs, “I was, like, fourteen when I liked Nora.”

“So?” 

“I didn’t know what love was back then.” 

Sara’s eyes widen. “So you’re _in love_ , now? Ava, why didn’t you tell me!” 

She genuinely sounds excited, and perhaps a little bit offended, and Ava can’t help but feel bad. How is she going to talk herself out of this? How is she going to get Sara off her back about her so called crush, when Sara is the one she has feelings for? 

“Come on, Aves, tell me about her?” 

“I—I can’t, Sara.” 

“Why not?” Sara asks, eyes narrowing. “Do I know her? Wait. Is it Laurel?” 

“Laurel? God, no.” 

Laurel is nice and all, but being Sara’s older sister it might make it a little weird. Ava notices how Sara is looking at her. As if she’s trying to read her mind, as if she’s looking right through her. It’s not what Ava’s used to, but she can’t say she doesn’t like it. It crosses her mind for a split second—the idea of being honest with Sara. Telling her how she feels. Kissing her, maybe. And it only gets worse the longer Sara just… looks at her. 

“What?” Ava asks to break the silence. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

Ava shrugs. “Like you want to read my mind.” 

“Look, Aves, I– I’m not going to force you to tell me, obviously. I just want you to be happy, okay? And if she makes you happy then that’s fine.” 

Fine? Ava thinks that’s a weird choice of words, but she decides to not think about it too much. At least she got Sara off her back, even if only for a little while. She lets out a breath of relief when Sara turns back towards the movie and she relaxes a little bit as they finish it in silence. Sara is still cuddled into her side, Ava’s arm tucked tightly around her shoulders. They fit together like puzzle pieces and Ava’s heart swells at the realization. She just wishes things were different and she wasn’t so scared. Even if Sara doesn’t feel the same way, Ava is pretty sure that things wouldn’t be too awkward between them. She’s sure Sara wouldn’t just cast her away.

Yet here she is. Unable to tell Sara how she really feels. Instead keeping secrets from her so called best friend. They talk a little after the movie, mostly about Kate or Mila, and decide to get something to eat. Things are normal. Mostly.

It feels like something has shifted between them, though, and Ava is not sure she likes it. So when they’re shoving a pizza in the oven and Sara’s about to leave the kitchen, Ava grabs her wrist and stops her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

It’s out there before she could think of anything else to say.

Sara turns towards her, confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I just—I didn’t upset you, did I? I feel like you’re mad. Or upset. Or just, I don’t know.” 

“Hey.” Sara takes a step closer, her free arm coming up so she can tuck a strand of Ava’s hair back behind her ear. 

Ava freezes at the touch and Sara seems to notice, because she starts to pull back. But Ava shakes her head and grabs her hand. Sara’s hand feels soft in hers, their fingers tangling together effortlessly. 

“I’m not… mad, okay? I just,” Sara breathes, hesitates, “I just thought we could tell each other everything. I don’t want us to keep secrets from each other.” 

And Ava understands. Of course she does. She doesn’t want to be keeping this secret from Sara. She’d like to yell it from the rooftops just how much she likes Sara. How badly she wants to kiss her and be with her and how she just would really like to make her happy. 

“So you’re not keeping any secrets from me?” Ava asks, honestly just trying to buy herself some more time.

A blush rises on Sara’s cheeks, her eyes looking elsewhere. It’s then that Ava is painfully aware of Sara’s wrist that’s still in her grip and their other hands still being entangled.

“I—Well, actually, there is this one thing, but I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, because it’s not easy and I’m… scared?”

Scared? Why would Sara be… “Scared?” 

“Yeah. I’m terrified, actually.” 

“But why?” 

Sara leans back against the counter, hand still holding onto Ava’s, “You know I don’t like talking about serious things. It makes me nervous.” 

“Okay. But, it’s me?” 

“Says you.” 

Ava laughs softly at that, “Touché.” 

“This just,” Sara sighs, “this could change everything, you know? It could change the way you look at me. A lot.” 

“Sara. You’re worrying me. What’s going on?” 

Sara is silent for a while, her hand tightening and loosening its grip on Ava’s every few seconds. Ava’s not sure what’s going on in her mind, but she decides to give her some time to gather her thoughts and think about what she wants to say. She rubs her thumb over Sara’s hand, gentle and careful, her eyes never leaving Sara’s face, looking for any sign that something’s terribly wrong. 

“Who’s the girl you like?” Sara asks then, again.

“Sara, we’ve been over thi—”

She turns her head to look at Ava, eyes pleading. “Please. Please just answer.” 

“Why is this so important to you?” 

“Because I like you and I want it to be _me_ , okay?” Sara rushes out in one breath, her grip on Ava’s hand so strong Ava feels like she might break some fingers soon. “And the fact that you refuse to tell me who you like is giving me hope that it might actually be me and I just—I want to know.”

“You—You like me?” 

Sara pulls her hand out of Ava’s and shoves both her hands in the pockets of her jeans now. Ava can already sense her closing herself off. She knows Sara’s tell-tale. But she won’t allow it. Not now, not this time. 

“See, and now I made things weird.” 

Ava can’t help the smile that’s suddenly on her face. She knows Sara is beating herself up, but there’s so much happiness in her heart that she can’t help herself. So she steps in front of Sara and puts both her hands on Sara’s shoulders, trying to get her to look up. 

“Sara. You didn’t make things weird.” Ava says, promise in her voice. “Please look at me.” 

Sara just shakes her head, stubbornly looking at where their hips are almost touching. Ava wonders if that’s better to look at, less nerve-wracking, than Ava’s face. Ava’s happiness suddenly makes room for worry as she cups Sara’s face with both hands. 

“Sara. You— I like you. Of course I like you. But I didn’t think you’d feel the same so I didn’t say anything. You never gave me any reason to believe that you liked me.” 

“Well, you’re an idiot.” Sara mutters, finally looking up. “I haven’t slept with anyone in over a year. Ever since that stupid party where we danced and you accidentally kissed the corner of my mouth. I always want to be close to you, don’t you realize that? I always need to be touching you in some way. I stare at you in class. I always want to dance with you, because I want to be near you. I got so incredibly jealous that time when whatshername flirted with you last month at Jonah’s party. We fought, remember? You didn’t know why I got so upset.” 

Ava’s eyes widen. She never noticed. 

“God, Ava. How did I not give you any reason to believe that I liked you? That I _like_ you. Still. So much.” 

“I never realized why you did all those things.” Ava admits. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, please,” Sara says gently, “I just feel stupid for not telling you sooner.” 

“When.. sooner?” 

Sara bites her lip as she stares at Ava, Ava’s thumbs soft on her cheeks, their chests almost pressed together, both not realizing they’re leaning into each other. 

“I first realized I was falling in love with you when you showed up on my doorstep, wearing that dumb yellow raincoat, asking me if I wanted to go walk dogs with you at the shelter.” 

Ava can’t help herself. Her hands tighten on Sara’s cheeks and she surges forward, pressing their lips together. It’s not as soft as she’d intended but it’s how she’s feeling and when Sara’s hands fly to her waist Ava knows they’ll be okay. Sara immediately melts into her. Where she was once nervous and tense, she’s now more relaxed and her shoulders sag a little as she pulls Ava as close as possible. 

“That’s like… a year ago.” Ava breathes against her lips as she pulls back. 

“I know.” Sara says quietly. “Like I said, I should’ve told you sooner.” 

“Fuck, yeah, you should have.” 

And then she kisses her again.


End file.
